


The Abandoned and the Broken

by lildark7



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildark7/pseuds/lildark7
Summary: Heather's master had left, disappeared. She had woken up to find his apartment abandoned as if he’d never even existed in the first place. Now she had nothing left. She had dropped out of college. People thought she was dead. And Heather knew that the first taste of vampire blood had sealed her fate, had doomed her. She would never be able to go back to how things had been before. She would always want it and from this point forward, her life would be hell, and she found herself thinking, that maybe, death would have been preferable to this. She would have bled out at the hospital if it hadn’t been for his interference. She felt like she’d been doomed from the very start.





	The Abandoned and the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS! This follows the events of a version of the game with the patch installed that lets you save Heather, by telling her to stay inside. I always wondered what would happen to her if the protagonist just left town at the end of the game. So this is my version of it. (Takes place a bit over a month after the events of Bloodlines.)

Heather fell to her knees in front of the ceiling high aquarium, tears streaming from her eyes. She hadn’t bothered to turn on the light in the apartment. She knew he wasn’t coming back. She no longer felt him in her veins, all she felt was utterly ‘empty’. He had abandoned her. She hadn’t meant anything to him after all. She didn’t know what to do. She felt defeated, broken, lost. Utterly useless. Utterly dead to the world. And she was. She should have died at the hospital when they had found her riddled with bullets, bleeding to death. If it hadn’t been for his intervention, she’d already have been gone. But now she wasn’t, and somehow this made it worse.

She raised her head and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass of the fish tank. She looked as bad as she felt. Her red, neck long hair was a mess, standing in all directions, her mascara leaving a black smear underneath her eyes and streaks along her cheeks. Her glasses were sprinkled with tears and they were blurring her vision.

She needed to stop the pain, stop the void inside of her from growing. Still sobbing uncontrollably, she rested her head against the cold floor of the apartment.

How could he have left her? Deep down, she knew though. She was worthless, weak, fallible. So much less than he had been, than he was. But she needed blood. She’d drink from any kindred she could find, if she ever found one. She couldn’t go back to being ‘less’. To being like ‘this’. To being a wreck of a human being. She was already dead to the world anyway. She would manage, somehow. She had to manage somehow.

She balled her fists and pulled in a deep breath. She had nothing to lose. She already felt dead inside anyway. If getting a fix ended up killing her, so be it. The alternative was worse than death. The alternative, was a living hell.


End file.
